There is a vehicle driving apparatus including a drive force source (engine) and a drive-force transmitting apparatus configured to transmit a drive force of the drive force source to drive wheels, wherein a selected one of first and second drive-force transmitting paths is to be established between input and output shafts such that the drive force is transmitted through a gear mechanism when the first drive-force transmitting path is established and such that the drive force is transmitted through a belt-type continuously-variable transmission when the second drive-force transmitting path is established. In a vehicle equipped with such a vehicle driving apparatus, there is a case in which a clearance (play or backlash) is present in a spline connection between a primary pulley of the belt-type continuously-variable transmission and the input shaft through which the drive force is to be transmitted to the primary pulley. For example, when the vehicle driving apparatus is placed in a certain operating state (for example, operating state for vehicle running at a low speed) with the first drive-force transmitting path being established, there is a risk that uncomfortable feeling could be given to an operator of the vehicle, due to generation of rattle noises in the clearance in the spline connection. There is known a control apparatus for restraining the generation of the rattle noises, by controlling a connecting/disconnecting device that is to be engaged to establish the second drive-force transmitting path, such that the connecting/disconnecting device is placed in a semi-engaged state during running of the vehicle with the first drive-force transmitting path being established. For example, JP-2017-36782A discloses such a control apparatus for a vehicle driving apparatus.